Issues and Examples
by synergyfox
Summary: Approximately one month following the events of Oddity, Kahlan discovers that Mord'Sith learn by example. Dahlia/Kahlan/Cara


**Title: **Issues and Examples  
**Author: **synergyfox  
**Pairing:** Cara/Kahlan/Dahlia  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** The non-con soaking of Richard, mud/river wrestling and a convenient miss-grope.  
**Summary: **Approximately one month following the events of Oddity, Kahlan discovers that Mord'Sith learn by example.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own them, seriously, I have $.02 to my name *shows bank receipt*

**Slave Driver Prompt to get mind going:** Lord Rahl returns to camp soaking wet.

"We have a small problem." Cara stood slowly from stoking the fire with her stick, turning to look at a very wet Richard Rahl.

Cara's brows furrowed as she took in the dark bruises forming on his face, "Did you forget to take your clothes off before bathing, Lord Rahl?" Cara asked, her expression utterly serious, "Shall I arrange for the Wizard to speak with you about traditional pre-bathing rituals?" She inquired, eyebrows raised.

He leveled a slightly playful glare at her, "No, but maybe you should arrange for Zedd to speak with Kahlan and Dahlia about this pre-bathing ritual?" He suggested, his lips twitching as he tried to keep a straight face.

Cara frowned deeply, crossing her arms over her chest, hip jutting out somewhat, "Are you serious?"

Richard nodded his head, grinning at her as she sighed, rolling her eyes exasperatedly, "Would you like to place a bet?"

She lifted her jade eyes to meet his before smirking, "Of course I would... after I see the fight so I may ascertain who has the advantage this time." He cocked his head in the direction they had to go before the duo jogged into the tree line, knowing Zedd would be content with cooking dinner when he returned with the vegetables he had been ranting about for the last hour.

They passed the Wizard in question and Richard called out to him, saying something about just having a friendly competition. Cara, in her Mord'Sith leather, managed to beat Richard with ease to the embankment, it took her a few moments to analyze the battle in the water before she placed her bet on Dahlia. She explained to Richard that Dahlia had the advantage, while Kahlan would have it in a normal battle, she could not use her Confessor power on the blonde (it would lead to another angry blonde, though Cara kept that part to herself) and Dahlia could use her Agiel without injuring the Mother Confessor too much. A bit of pain never hurt anyone, right?

"I think you're going to lose." Richard laughed as Kahlan managed to jump on Dahlia's back, her legs wrapping like a vice around the waist of the Mord'Sith, squeezing as she forced her down into the water.

"I am not." Cara muttered, smirking as Dahlia dove forward, taking the brunette by surprise, noting that they would both have to let their clothing dry for days.

Her eyes sparkled with mirth, if Dahlia couldn't wear her leathers she'd be forced to wear Kahlan's traveling dress. She herself only had her one set of leathers at the moment (they had "borrowed" them from a Mord'Sith who tried to take them on earlier in the week) and Kahlan would be stuck in her Confessor dress. Dahlia's head popped up along with Kahlan's and the Mother Confessor snapped something she couldn't hear, pushing the blonde back under, glowering.

"Why are they arguing, anyways?" Cara asked, keeping an eye on the two to make sure nothing got out of hand.

Richard shrugged his shoulders and flinched when Kahlan outright punched Dahlia in the jaw, sending the blonde toppling backwards into the water. His eyebrows flew up as she motioned to her chest area, saying something with an angry expression.

Dahlia's reply was most likely something snarky or sarcastic because the look on Kahlan's face told the Mord'Sith and the Seeker on the bank that she was not happy. Cara let loose a sigh, pulling her gloves off with her teeth before unlatching her belt.

"I presume I am going to have to step in before this gets to out of hand... return to camp, Lord Rahl. I will handle this."

"But I'm sure I could help!" Richard exclaimed, looking hopeful.

"Highly doubtful, why don't you help Zedd with dinner?" She offered, working on the laces at her side with practiced ease and speed.

He sighed, giving her a defeated look, stalking towards the tree line, "Mord'Sith get all the fun."

She gave him a playful glare, "We'll say you won and call it a match." She smirked and he groaned, ignoring her as he walked away. When he was not even 20 paces into the forest her leathers dropped and she dove into the cool waters, unnoticed by the other two women.

Cara moved quietly and precisely, standing behind Kahlan with an amused expression, Dahlia's chocolate eyes flew to hers, "Why are you two fighting this time?"

Kahlan let out a small squeak and lost her footing, flopping into the river, she gave Cara an indignant look, "Dahlia groped my chest."

"I did not grope your chest, I told you, I tripped and grabbed the nearest thing to stop from falling!"

Cara's lips twitched, "My chest being the closest bit of leverage?"

"Obviously." Dahlia smirked a lecherous gleam in her dark eyes.

Kahlan groaned slightly, glaring at Dahlia before looking to the other blonde, "Cara! Knock some sense into her!"

Cara shrugged her shoulders, "I'm not trained to handle situations like this." She took pause, "I am 'learning by example,' so continue." Cara smirked and Kahlan's eyes narrowed dangerously at her statement.

"Don't take words out of context, I was talking about your diplomatic and bargaining skills."

Cara glanced at the two women, "I would call this arbitration, continue, I am 'absorbing' the information."

"Absorbing the-CARA!" Kahlan stood up angrily and Cara offered her the most innocent smile she could muster before kissing the Mother Confessor soundly on the lips, distracting her as Dahlia came up behind her, looping her arms around her waist.

When she pulled back Kahlan grinned at the two, "I think she's working on her leadership skills." Dahlia whispered into her ear and Cara rolled her eyes.

"Oh yes, however, I just so happen to prefer learning in a more... hands on environment. I believe the saying goes, 'lead by example,' correct, Dahlia?" Dahlia nodded her head and nipped at the back of Kahlan's neck.

**A/N: And... done.**


End file.
